


Storm Coming

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Community: reallygoodcuffs, F/M, Kink Meme, Sharing a Bed, Snow and Ice, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five and Nyssa in a snow cave with one sleeping bag. A PWP invoking a few tropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Coming

**Author's Note:**

> reallygoodcuffs: [Five and Nyssa, her first time.](http://reallygoodcuffs.livejournal.com/613.html?thread=26213) Slightly amended from the kink meme fill.
> 
> Updated with minor corrections on 31/1/2015.

Nyssa was right to carry a two-person sleeping bag on her back with the Doctor on the ice planet of Leucothoa. There was no guarantee they'd be able to find the TARDIS in case a snow storm hit. 

Far away from the TARDIS, the two were forced to take refuge in an abandoned snow cave. The people who had built it left air holes as well as a lantern. 

The Doctor turned on the lantern on the higher point of the snow cave. "Ah, an Alpha Eridani lantern. Made by the Aerotraders there. Not surprised by how sturdy this snow cave is. They're experts at making them. You'd have to be if you had to run to and from different planets nearly every day."

Nyssa unravelled the sleeping bag and slid in it as fast as she could. The Doctor heard her teeth chattering as he was crouched beside her.

"Nyssa! You're cold."

"Yes, Doctor." Her teeth were still chattering.

"Do you think I can help warm you up?"

"We can try."

The Doctor climbed in the sleeping bag, lying on top of Nyssa. He stayed there a while, rubbing her arms and legs.

"Are you warmer now?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to get out of this bag now and wait for the storm to pass."

As the Doctor climbed out of the sleeping bag, Nyssa grabbed his arm. 

"I feel something. Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Huh…Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine, Nyssa."

"There's something moving against my thigh."

"No, there's not."

"Doctor, are you getting an erection?"

"No, no…yes."

Nyssa kissed the Doctor on his lips. "It's okay. I've always liked you too. And now that Tegan's gone, we can act on it. I was hoping you'd initiate it since I assumed you have more experience than I have."

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, well, if it's alright with you. But there's a bit of a problem. You see, it's very hard for us to undress in this sleeping bag, and you'll risk freezing."

"It's okay, Doctor. You can warm me up in the sleeping bag again."

The two hopped out of the sleeping bag, quickly took off their clothes and climbed back in it. 

Foreplay's hard to do in a sleeping bag, so the two stroked each other on their sides and kissed each other—soft pecks, butterfly kisses, French kissing. When the Doctor felt a bit of wetness between Nyssa's thighs, he entered her. Nyssa held onto the Doctor's back and gasped as he entered her. He thrust at a slow, steady pace at first. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, Doctor."

It was hard to see Nyssa's face blush in the light of the lantern, but the Doctor could see it. 

She was smiling and laughing as the Doctor was thrusting. She was warmed up and happy. 

The Doctor increased his speed gradually inside Nyssa. Nyssa's laughing turned into appreciative moans. The Doctor decided to join in with his own moans. When the two weren't moaning, they kissed and stroked each other. By the time the two were finished, their hair was ruffled up and they were covered in their own kisses.

Finally Nyssa came, shaking inside the bag and holding on to the Doctor for dear life. After her orgasm passed through her body, she gave the Doctor a long kiss. "Thank you, Doctor."

Still erect, the Doctor tried to slip out of the sleeping bag. Instead, he froze and let out a few groans. He had come inside the sleeping bag. 

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Nyssa laughed. "Doctor, it's okay. We're not perfect beings."

 

The storm ended the following morning. The Doctor, who had put his clothes back on, crawled out of the snow cave to check the weather.

"Nyssa! We can look for the TARDIS."

"I'd rather stay here."

The Doctor gave Nyssa a puzzled look as he returned to the main level of the snow cave. "You'd rather stay here?"

"And do it again, Doctor. The TARDIS can wait."

"You're right," the Doctor said as he gave a peck on Nyssa's lips. "She can wait."


End file.
